A greater evil
by Danny3.O
Summary: Gwen is a girl with a troubled family. What happens when she meets her 'saviour' in detention and is led into a world of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The rain fell heavily in late fall and even worse in the mornings.  
My alarm went off at 7:50 which meant i only had 1 hour and 15 minutes left to get to school.I got up and shuffled my feet across the room to the shower. The warm water at least gave me something to be grateful for that day. I washed up and stepped out of the shower to get dressed. It was late fall so it was the usual black skinnies, grey crop top and boots with my army jacket. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat. My mum had already set the table like she usually did, sausages on one plate,eggs on another and some pancakes stacked on a plate in the center.  
I didn't have time for breakfast so being the "rebel" i was, (according to my dad) I grabbed an orange and a bottle of water and headed for the door before i was stopped by the bickering of two familiar voices coming down the stairs.

"Gwenie, have you had breakfast?" my mother, a woman with long black hair and kind green eyes,asked as she made her way down the stairs.

"Uhm, yeah sure.. I gotta go," I responded waving to her as I got my bag and jacket and attempted to leave the house.  
My father, a man with burning amber eyes and a look of disappointment on his face, followed my mother down the stairs. He was wearing his black Versace suit and a simple black tie.  
He then walked into the kitchen and sat down to have his breakfast. He paid no attention to me for the first 10 minutes, but with it being awkward, he decided to say something.

"Gwendolen,"he greeted as he adjusted his tie. He didn't even glance at me, he merely sat there pouring himself a glass of juice. My father had his usual 'you're not worth my time' look on his face as he separated the eggs from the sausages on his plate.  
My mother then walked in and took a seat by my father who didn't look so happy to see her.  
"Good morning dear," she said with her usual jolly-sounding tone. I merely waved to her as I left the room. No sooner had I stepped out than I heard my father mutter something.

"_No respect whatsoever,"_ He said as he shook his head in disappointment.

I ignored him as i put my hair into a top bun leaving some hair falling over my eye and walked out the door. I really didn't feel like arguing with my dad, especially when he had all rights to be cross. I mean, I got into a fight with the most incompetent person at school..Heather. Although she started the whole argument, I was the one put into detention. The universe must have something against me.

I walked to school considering the bus-driver had the Saturdays off.  
The winds blew strongly,and the rain fell heavily as I made my way down our usual friendly street and greeted all the 'lovely people' who I really didn't care about.

The rain drops trickled down my cheeks and splashed on the ground as I walked up the front steps of the school.l stepped in and walked to the door of room 31O9...detention.

**Sorry if it's a bit short and choppy, but I'm just testing out this plot. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism.**  
**Thank you. **

_Special thanks to KNDnumbuh007, for the tips._


	2. A new face

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Gwen's POV**:  
"Ugh, the hallways here seem so gross, do they ever wash them?" I thought as i walked down the hall to the detention room. Reaching there, I noticed something different about the place. It seemed so quiet.. more than usual. Everyone,that being Duncan, Dawn, That weird kid Zeke and a newbie, just sat there.  
"Ms. Adams, please take your seat by Mr Oliver." I didn't know who Mr. Oliver was but I assumed he was the new kid considering I knew the names of the rest of the people there. I got to my seat and got out my book and mp3 player. I perused through the list of songs till i decided to play Audio-slave's Like a stone.A classic.  
There i was buried in my thoughts and music. I looked around only to see everyone seemingly bored to death. Everyone except the kid sitting next to me. He actually seemed quite buried in thought aswell. Something about this guy was off. He looked kinda crazy, dark circles around his eyes, hair fell over his left eye and he had this gap-toothed smile that almost seemed malicious. I couldn't help but occasionally notice him grinning at me.

"What's up Goth ball?" Mr. "Oliver" snickered.

"Uh, Excuse me, Ive got a name you prick". I responded.

"Ooh, looks like I struck a nerve, huh?"he said with a grin as he tried to intimidate me.

"Drop dead," I sneered disgusted by the remarks he made. But still, he managed to get my attention.

The rain continued to fall and detention continued seeming infinite. I was busy reading my book when he nasked "so, why are you here?"  
I really didn't feel like talking to anyone let alone "the creeper".

"Why do you care?" I inquired.

"well because you don't see hotties like you around here" he smirked.  
Did he just call me hot?Does he really mean it? Wait, why do i care? I don't even know this guy. Ugh just ignore probably won't even notice him.

Another hour passed when i noticed him looking at my iPod.

"Audioslave fan, huh?"He said in his sultry deep voice.

"Dude, what's your deal? Don't you have pigeons to strangle or something?" I said getting a little irritated. He grinned at me as though he enjoyed seeing me mad.

"So just because I'm in detention, you assume I'm some kind of punk, huh?"

I felt kind of bad because of what i said, and apologized, "ugh, sorry, whatever your name is," I muttered as i turned the pages in my book.

"wow, you don't even bother to find out my name, that's just cold even for you,"he said smirking as he caught a glimpse of my book.

"I'm sorry, goth balls like me don't really have hearts,"I teased waiting to see his response. He smirked and just turned away from me. Is that it? No witty comeback? No slow-clap? Not even a simple eye-roll?Wow, this guy really was hard to read, which intrigued me even more.

"So what's your name?" I asked, trying to regain his attention for some reason.

"Well look who came crawling back,"he said with a malicious grin.

"Please, don't flatter yourself "Mr. Oliver". I said with a smirk hoping he wouldn't notice how flirty it sounded.

"The name's Mal. Oliver is my mum's husband's name,"he said with a bitter look.  
Guess we both had some sort of hatred towards our fathers, though judging by his expression, his seemed a little more "concentrated".

"Mal? really?"I said with a condescending look. He didn't seem amused but instead a little irritated.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Gwendolen." He said, smirking as he said my name. This made my heart race..for some reason..

"How do you know my name?"I inquired looking a bit more concerned.

"Oh that's a story for another day,"He said pointing to the clock. It was 1:35pm and detention was finally over.

"So I guess I'll see you around,"I said wondering if he'd want to hang out.

"I highly doubt it gothy, but life's full of surprises," he said with a blank look on his face as he gathered his books and left without even saying bye. "God, what a douche,"I exclaimed only to turn around and see him smirking at me as he walked out. I merely ignored his stare but to my surprise, he left a note with his number behind."Well this upcoming week is gonna be nerve-wracking."I thought as I went to meet up with Zoey and Bridgette.

**END OF CHAPTER 2 ... So what do you think? Please review.**


	3. Locked Inside

**CHAPTER 3:  
**

**Gwen's POV:**

I stepped out the door and the hallway was empty. Not even the janitor was there. I walked towards the main exit of the school,deep in thought. Thinking about "Mal". About how he made my heart race and the blood flush to my cheeks. No sooner had I placed my hand on the door handle than i heard shuffling behind me. I turned around and only caught a glimpse of who was sneaking around the hesitating I walked out the door, not knowing who the person was.

** Mal's POV**:

My head was throbbing and my vision was getting blurry.I needed to find a secluded area quickly, before I passed out and Mike took over. "No, you're not gonna do this Mikey,"I said as I groaned in pain. I felt myself getting weaker each minute and getting light headed. I wasn't going to let Mike out, at least not when I had found myself a new "toy". I rushed over to the boy's bathroom and held myself on the wall. Unfortunately, I failed. And Mike broke through.  
The process was a painful one. I felt the life drain from me as I got weaker and dizzier. I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing I knew, I was back in Mike's subconscious.  
I was out of breath and was basically chances of escape were low. I was defeated... by Mike, of all people. I was disgusted by myself, how weak I was but I was determined to gain control again and I don't think It will be pretty.

My (our) catatonic body lay there for about 2 hours until Mike woke up.

"Ugh, where am I?"He asked confused.

_"Where do you think smarty pants? You're in control, for now._." I remarked from inside his head.  
He tried to gain balance but failed .He was too weak and flopped onto the floor.

"Mal?How can i still hear you?" Mike asked in his annoying high pitched voice.

"_Because dimwit, I'm not gone forever, I'm still around and going to take over soon, so be prepared Mikey_," I said with a smirk of satisfaction plastered on my face.

Mike got on his feet and opened the door of the bathroom.

"Why are we at school?"

"_Ugh, ever heard of detention_?" I responded irritated at Mike's stupidity.

"what did you do Mal?"Mike asked with a concerned look on his face.

_"relax mike, you know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your permanent record." I said sarcastically._  
_" just a few casual run ins with some bullies I took care of." I said grinning._

"What do you mean took care of?"

_"Oh nothing really,just a few bones might have been broken. Does it matter?"_

Mike groaned as he tucked his hands into his pockets and walked out the school, not wanting to get into an argument. This put a smile on my face, the thought that he still feared me. Knowing I was still in control of Mike, maybe not physically, but mentally.

**so..Like it? Hate it?**  
**Tell me what you think. I know it was a little short but next chapter will be longer.  
**


	4. Shocking News

**CHAPTER 4:  
**

**Gwen's POV:**

I walked home with Zoey and Bridgette as the day came to an end. It was around 5;27pm as my friends and I made our way home.

"So how was detention?" Zoey asked in her usually happy tone.

"It was OK, I guess, nothing special," I said trying to cover up a smirk, but failed considering Bridgette noticed and decided to find out what I was trying to hide.

"Why the smirk?" she asked curiously with a grin.

"Oh nothing, just met a very interesting person today," I replied anxious to see her response.

"What do you mean 'interesting'?" Zoey asked as she stopped walking.

"Just this guy, who seemed interested in getting to know me." I said as I tried not to draw their attention.

"Oh Come on Gwen, this is a safe place," Bridgette teased as she stepped in front of me.

I groaned as I stopped walking for a moment.  
" OK,there was this cute guy in detention today who couldn't stop talking to me so we chatted for a while... a while being the entire 3 hours we spent in detention." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Mr. mysterious' name, is Mal."I said trying to hide my excitement.

"Mal? What kind of name is that?" Zoey said mockingly.

"My thoughts exactly," I responded as I walked ahead of both of them.

"It was just a quick conversation, I mean, he's no better than Duncan. Cocky, annoying and _hot_,"  
I muttered without noticing what I had said.

"Excuse me?" Bridgette said as she stepped in front of me..again.

"OK, you seriously need to stop that or I'm gonna end up pushing you onto the road,"I said getting a little irritated at how she would just pop out in front of me.

"Gwen, did you just say that guy was _hot?_ Zoey asked with a grin plastered all over her face.

"Oh quit it you guys, it was a slip of the tongue," I said trying to change the topic,  
If I knew my friends, (_especially Bridgette) _they would would hold this against me forever. And more importantly, they would spread the word to Duncan and the rest of our friends.

I clutched my bag to my chest as I remained silent the entire walk home. My heart was beating fast and my stomach developed butterflies just at the thought of Mal. I did my best to suppress these feelings so as to not make it obvious for Zoey and Bridgette.  
The whole time, he was the only thing on my mind.

_"if that's what I've been missing in detention, then I should really get into trouble more."_  
I thought as I arrived at home. I said goodnight to Zoey and Bridgette as I walked up to the front door.

"Say Hi to Mal for us," Bridgette teased as she and Zoey walked away.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she merely laughed and waved.  
I enjoyed Bridgette and Zoey's company considering they were my best friends but I needed to be alone at times. This, being one of those times.

I got out my keys from my bag as I unlocked the door and stepped in. The house was empty, which was odd considering my parents were usually home by this time. It being 7:00 o'clock and all.

I took off my shoes and made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I pushed the door open as I made my way over to my bed and collapsed onto it.  
No sooner had I lay there for an hour than I got a text from my Dad.

I sat up and reached for my phone to read the text. My eyes grew bigger and my jaw dropped at what I had read.

**So, hope you like it. I tried to bring out Gwen's relationship with zoey and Bridgette in this chapter but next chapter will hopefully have more characters.  
Thank you to the people who bothered reading and reviewing. I apologize if this chapter didn't appeal to you, but then again, you probably can't notice awesome when you see it ;)**

**I'll try to update tomorrow... **


	5. A ghost

**Gwen's POV:**

Tears streamed down my cheeks as my heart shattered into pieces. It had taken me 2 hours till I could get back up on my feet, and when I did I only went to the bathroom.  
I walked over to the door and stepped into the bathroom. My eyes were burning and my head was throbbing. I had never experienced such pain. All the emotions I suppressed for years broke through and I was a wreck. My mind was blank from all the bawling as I made my way to the sink and washed the tears off of my face. The cold water splashed onto my face as it trickled down my cheeks. I dried my face and looked in the mirror only to see someone who I hadn't seen for a while and didn't want to see. The old me. A person who was depressed and had emotional breakdowns constantly. A person filled with anger and hatred towards life. A person I was but tried to hide from.  
I tried to close that chapter of my life. I wanted to change, but the tragedy of my mother's death brought it all back. I was filled with rage and fear as I stared into the red eyes of this ghost haunting me. Staring at my old self brought back memories I tried to forget but couldn't which led me to destruction. My dangling hands now curled into fists and my frown became a malicious look of hatred as my eyes teared up. I didn't feel like myself, I felt as though I had been taken back to my earlier life I try to forget.  
My hands grew warmer and I grew worried. My brow begun sweating and my heart racing as I drove my fist into the mirror to get rid of the horrific image bestowed in it.

I was out of breath and energy and felt...alone. My past was coming back to haunt me all because I had lost the one person who had a soul in my family.

I sat on the bathroom floor surrounded by shattered glass and stared off into mid air as I tried to recall what had happened before I broke the mirror. My mind begun to drift off and I decided to call up a friend.  
I walked over to my bedside table and reached for my back-pack. I got out my phone and my book I was reading earlier today. I opened the pages hesitantly and got out the piece of paper with his phone number. This paper might have been tiny but it contained alot of power. I swallowed my pride and dialed Mal's number on my phone.

I was vulnerable and had hit rock bottom, I might as well try to talk to someone.

My heart was racing as I waited for someone to pick up the phone. My head was filled with thoughts I needed to let out but I couldn't find an outlet.

"Hello?" A sultry voice said over the phone.

"Mal?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Gothy? Huh..knew you'd call,"he said cockily.

"Ugh, don't get ahead of yourself _Mal"_ I spat, irritated at how he always had that condescending tone in his voice.

"What's up with you?"he asked as if he was surprised at the way I responded.

"I...just needed someone to..t..talk to," I said as my voice began to crack at the thought of my mother's death.

"You OK?" he asked with a more.. concerned tone of voice.

"Hhuh...sadly, no." I sighed.

"Well don't bum me out, my day was going pretty good and I really don't feel like hearing any bad news." Mal responded as if he was tired of my voice.

"Drop dead you spaz!" I yelled into the phone.  
I was in tears and my heart felt shattered. To make things worse, the first person I call after hearing tragic news about my mother_ 'doesn't want to hear it'_.

"Well look who has control over their temper," he wittily remarked.

"I'm pissed, sew me."I spat.

"Well don't take it out on me,"He responded

"Whatever, I'm hanging up now." I said tired of our little conversation.

"Don't tell me you're leaving just yet."He said with teasing-like tone.

"Goodbye Mal,"I said hanging up.

I sat on my bed bawling my eyes out until I heard my bedroom door swing open and at it stood my father.  
I turned to him with my tear-filled eyes and gave him a look of pity. He of all people must have been suffering the most. But then again, my father never really showed affection towards my mother. He simply lived with her and shared a bed with her but I doubt he actually cared.

He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me as he stared at the floor. I looked him in the eye and noticed, they were red. He had been crying, that was the first time I had seen my father show emotion.

"Your mother is gone," he said with a shaky voice as he stared at his feet.

I had questions that needed answers but I decide to avoid the topic, considering I didn't want to think about the whole 'situation' . My father looked at me and walked out the room.  
I remained in the same spot the whole night while my father spent the whole night at the bar, drinking his worries away.  
The next day was Sunday, and considering my mother is dead, I doubt we'll go to church.

I lay there staring at the ceiling for about 3 hours thinking about how everyone in my life was dying and wondering if I was next?

It was around 2:00am and I was still awake. So,I decided to call Mal.

I picked up my phone and dialed his was no response. No answer. I decided to give up and get some sleep.

**Mal's POV:**

I sat on my bed with my back leaning against the wall as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out but the caller had hung up. It was Gwen, or as I called her 'Gothy'.  
I shook my head at the thought of how desperate this girl was. She seemed to really want me or so I thought.  
It was late and I couldn't think of a reason for me being up so late. Was it because of gothy?  
There was something about her that made my heart beat faster. But I was incapable of love. I was programmed to have a heart cold as ice. But this girl made me confused and happy, something which I couldn't control.

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit sucky, but I'm kinda jaded towards writing this story right now. Hopefully I'll get some inspiration. Thanks to all who reviewed and read the previous chapters.  
Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Taken away

**Mike's POV:**

My eyes opened as I gained vision of where I was. My bed. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and a sharp pain at the nape of my neck. I sat up in my bed and clasped my forehead as I tried to recall what had happened the previous night. I didn't remember much except for taking control at school and having detention. I tried to get up but found myself bound to the bed. I had one and only one idea of who might have done this..._ Mal.  
_I struggled and tried to escape the situation I was in before my parents woke up. The sun was rising and had no knowing of what day it might be. The squirmed as I tried to wiggle my wrists out of the ropes they were enchained in. Success struck and I was free. I got onto my feet and attempted to walk to the bathroom. I was weak and confused as I held myself on the wall while making my way into the dark room.

I stepped in front of the mirror and took a look at what had done to my body. Cuts and bruises bestowed on my arms as well as red marks from the rope which he used to bind me to the bed.  
The feeling at the crevice of my neck intensified as I placed my nipped fingers upon it. I quickly retaliated and run water from the tap to wash whatever it was. Hardly had I placed my hand underneath the running water than I noticed my fingers covered in the tragic red goop.  
I begun to panic as I felt around the injury, even though it hurt, I needed to find out what was wrong with me.  
The pain got worse and worse each second.

_"What did he do?" _I thought as I felt a grim feeling of anger come over me.  
I dreaded Mal enough already, this was just added to the horrible things he did to me. But this was different, this was physical pain, not psychological. Mal tormented my mind but never went as far as harming the body we shared. I had never felt anything like this, Mal really knew what he was doing.I was overwhelmed with anger and Struck the mirror in front of me with my knuckles. It shattered and glass fell onto the floor. I felt the rage boil in the pit of my stomach. I hated Mal, he kept me locked up the entire summer and even 2 months before that and now I take over and the first thing I feel is pain, not even happiness but horrendous pain. I looked into the bit of glass still embedded into the cabinet and saw Mal. Not myself but this horrible creature staring back at me. I turned into him. My eyes developed dark circles around them and I felt the sudden need to release my anger by bestowing pain onto another human being, preferably joy was destroyed and replaced with a rotting hate towards Mal.  
I ignored the image I saw and walked out of the bathroom to sit on my bed and think for a moment. I felt defeated and overcome with rage. Just at that moment I heard sinister laughter. My heart begun to race and paranoia took over.

_"Enjoy my little parting gift Mike?"_ The demonic voice said. The demonic voice I noticed was one I would hear constantly for the past 7 years.

"You're a monster! Mal," I spat as I said his name as if it was venomous.

"_You deserve everything I left you with."_ Mal replied.

"How did you do this? How did you even gain control?" I asked.

_"You really are an idiot, aren't you Mike? _Mal sneered.

I sat on my bed trying to recall the previous night as images came into vision of what had happened.

**_Previous night  
_Mal's POV:**

I felt myself getting weaker each second and felt Mike trying to take over. This plague was trying to destroy me, he would show up at the worst times possible. I had just gotten off the phone with Gothy and Mike was already coming over me, due to my weakness. Because that _girl_ made me seem humane, made me seem weak and pathetic.  
I felt the air getting thick as Mike struggled to throw me back into his subconscious.  
I didn't want him to win, I couldn't let him win. I walked over to my closet and got my little knife and rope as I walked back to the bed. I hated Mike for sucking me back into that cell he called his mind.  
I jacked up Mike's scrawny arms and wrists and tied myself down to the bed. I wasn't going to let Mike win. But then something struck my mind, I needed to cause him severe pain. I reached for the knife and struck his body at the nape of his neck. The pain might have been affecting me now but soon Mike would have to deal with it. I quickly bound myself to the bed as my vision got blurry and I was taken back to hell.

**_End of flashback_**

"_Better now? _He mocked

"You deserve to be wiped off the face of the earth Mal" I replied.

_"You owe me Mikey"_ he said from inside my subconscious.  
I sighed and tried to suppress Mal's witty remarks he made from inside my mind as I spent the rest of the day cursing Mal and wallowing in hatred and anger, that was until evening struck and Mal took over. And I then realized his plan, to lower me to his level in order to take control. The juvenile knew if I was consumed by hate and anger and all the other horrific emotions I felt, I would be weakened and give him opportunity to take over. And he succeeded for at 7:00pm, I was gone.

**Well, that's been my favorite chapter to write. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Please continue reviewing and tell me what you think. Thanks  
**

**Lisa**


End file.
